fusion fallen
by shadowy7
Summary: im dark, Dark Arts Master. i was a outcast as a kid. dexter is one of my freinds. my nanos are dexter, hex and grim ok yeah i suck at summaries i cant even spell the word
1. darkness of the heart

Fusion Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Fusion Fall

* * *

Dark kneeled on a tree branch looking down at sector v.

He was an outcast in his childhood life. He had wings, he still does… big ones. You can't miss them. It's 3097, I'm surprised were all still around. I heard back in 2010 the world was supposed to end in 2012. But only now are we doomed… well not really us human still stands. I look down. My best friend Dexter is there. Trying to climb the tree.

My Dexter nano says "we should go down" "ok" I said

I jumped down. Falling… I closed my eyes….I remembered.

I remembered before the invasion. I had a happy life with my family and friends.

My thought was broke. I felt the wind. It was time to land.

I landed on the branch Dexter was on. Dexter was panting.

"Want to come to my lab"

Dexter said in his thick Russian accent. "Ok".

I replied. He had the time machine caused it all. I remembered that it helped us

Oh I forgot who my nanos are. I turned to Dexter. "Dexter let me introduce you to my nano's, Dexter, Grim and Hex," I said proudly. He has never seen my nanos before.

"I have more at the nano station, but I never take them out." I said

Dexter and I walked to his lab.

"I have a new transportation project" he announced proudly.

He said walk into this room I stepped in the room and the doors closed behind me and he walked out, to a control panel.

I yelled "hey!!! Dex what the sh--".

But the floor moved. And it rotated then something started coming out

And a board with no wheels came out.

He said "get on it and then click a switch on the right".

I did what he said. I stepped on, bent down and flicked it on

The board flew into the air. And hovered there with me on it.

"Cool" I announced. Still hovering "How do I move?"

"Lean forward" he said.

And I did. I flew around looping stuff I did a kick flip and landed on a rail, grinding it.

I did kick flips and heel flips.

And impossible. And a lot more… for five more minutes.

Finally Dexter said "good it works" in his accent and walked towards me.

"It will be on sale tomorrow" he said "and ill deliver you one today. To advertise".

"Here is a Dexlabs banner". Go out later and advertise. Oh and I almost forgot,

"here is the fliers" he handed me them, "and in an hour your hover board will arrive"1.

I folded my wings under my cloths for the 50'Th time today.

And they popped out. And then I picked up the board and rode.

All over the place. Stopping by the post office for more flyers.

"Base" I yelled into my nanocom. "Dark This is base!" "They are too hard" I yelled "I need backup".

The battle raged on. I slashed blood every where

I now faced a giant dinosaur. It looked like it was made from toxic shit.

Goop and garbage. Ugly it was

Held together by this green shit…. I blasted it.

Nothing happened. I blasted 10 times.

So I flew up and did a back flip.

In the air and started shooting. I yelled "die" and pulled out my sword. Then I sliced its leg off. Pulled my gun back out again.

Then I did an Arial, And shot and then I did a back hand spring.

And shot him in the face.

He died down and turned to a skeleton.

And blood started pouring all over.

Then he turned into green stuff and I collected it.

My nanocom buzzed.

And I picked it up. It was Dexter.

"Take on fusion Juniper lee." So I walked into the infected zone,

and I went to the lair.

"Hey dark" said hex. "Can we come out of the nanocom now?" They all said "PLZ".

So I let them out. "Hi I want a cookie "said Dexter nano.

And of course they talked the whole way. "so dark what is the fusion." Grim said, "Jupiter lee" I said,

I finally came to the fusion.

Green skins no mouth. Unmistakable. Except in the dark.

So I attacked from above. I pulled out my sword

My nano Dexter yelled "left" "right" again and again. So I slashed at his leg, he doged, I slashed more, he dodged he was laughing, "your weak" said the fusion, so I attacked

His head, I missed then I yelled rocket. And I was shot into the air, and my sword sliced right through the fusion, for a second he stood there, but then he fell in half , "So I beat him" I exclaimed. the nano was sent to the station.

And I continued. Then Ben and the rest came. To dexlabs, and had a party "Hey nice job" said numbuh five. Filling her plate.

"Good job," said Ben and then came buttercup all blushy.

Yah she had a crush. Since grade school But instead of… good job.

Or great work, It was "how about a date tonight" I was speechless. I stood there for a second, But I said yes in the end.

We went to morebucks coffee I looked at the menu.

"May I have a coffee and a sandwich with mustard and sub sauce and lots of meat"? I said to the waiter, "coming right up" she said. Since butter cup was competitive.

She chose the same. With a lot more so she said.

"What do you like to do in your spare time" "I mean there is a war" she said I said "I don't have hobbies right now".

"But when I have a spare moment." "I think" "about the past" "and about my family."

"And about you" she gasped. I thought for a moment, that's the most girlish thing she's ever done.

"me" she said surprised "yes why do you think I was speechless".

"I couldn't wait to go on a date with you" I said.

"I also like to draw." I said "and of course we are now dating."

A weird proposal I, thought I finished up and said goodbye, so after I went to Dexter's he was tinkering around again, I told him me and buttercup are dating. He was surprised like hell, Then I thought

I've never dated can I do it properly?.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. nowhere fast

Disclaimer: I don't own fusion fall

"This is Dexter" said Dexter "there is a guru in the forgotten falls." "go find him"  
I replied to the voice mail. "Roger im on my way." I walked up to the vehicle shop  
and I decided on a hover car, I go on and drove to forgotten fall. Careful on every step I was taking into my doom fiddling with my vehicle radio. I drove along and---- crack- a noise I paused and thought  
someone was following me. Behind a bush a bunch of great golems stood. They jumped and punched, I dodged. But behind me came a kick, I turned around and blocked. Leaving my stomach unprotected. I flinched and prepared He punched and I fell. I got up and tried to fight but they stomped on my head. I was powerless. And the blackness took over.

an hour later, knd tree house: sector v

"buttercup!!!" yelled Dexter, "dark is missing" he yelled again "WHAT!!!" she gasped  
under her breath. She suddenly she went serious. She thought for a moment then replied. "Assemble a strike team" she said. She thought if this is true, I will kill who ever took him.

Dexter ran through the halls, gasping for air. I cant stop he thought. He smacked into this nurse "sorry!!!" he yelled still running. He ran into several people along the way. Until he stumbled into a com unit, he picked up the microphone. "All 13 year old knd team 435 assemble strike team... THIS IS NOT A DRILL" "repeat THIS IS NOT A DRILL." the  
hall was busy. Over one hundred people where there from team 435. They were grabbing there lucky weapons and armor. One even had a chicken leg. They sent out. They all ran to the doors. The gate people were pressing keys as fast as they could. The doors opened. Dexter and buttercup leading the army. They left the base they had him on tracker. Using his nanocom locator. He was in fusion Dexter's lair. Dexter gasped. "Buttercup it says he's in fusion Dexter's lair" "he's----" "…dead I know" she finished. "Dark beat him like five days ago." that means he thought "fuse can revive the important" he thought out loud. "We haven't made any progress" she finished. They sighed they haven't done anything in this war all they could do is beat fuse. Before beating the rest.

Back in the lair. He was being tortured, first came the burns, then the whip, then he was stabbed as much as possible without killing him. "Fusion Dexter our sensors indicate over one hundred humans approaching" said a spawn the spawn looked as alarmed as the fusion "shit" said fusion Dexter. "fast approach-. He heard a loud bang and the alien screamed. "Argh!!!!" he fell onto the ground all bloody and battered. And the fusion looked at him with hate. "Dexter, I didn't think you had the guts." Said the fusion "you don't know me" said Dexter. "Hey guys!!!" yelled Dexter. Slowly the wall fell. And a army of humans were there. "Ready… aim…FIRE!!!!!1" yelled Dexter. And before the fusion's eyes. Thousands of bullets were flying at him. His eyes went blank and the red faded. The fusion was done for. Buttercup went to dark, "dark!!!" she yelled. He didn't hear, he was, unconscious.

A/N Wow this chapter was short but I didn't have much time


	3. Shit i'm a Fusion!

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fusionfall

thanks to FALLOUTBOY for the idea of this chapter, the credit goes to him

so this chapter is a new chapter, dark really is a funny guy the last chapter made him sound like fricken robert patinson (ugh) stupid stupid stupid actor (kick robert patinson) jk SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO dedicated to FALLOUTBOY

Fusion Fallen

Chapter 2

Approx.. In the 3000's time period

December 12

HOLY SH** I'M a FUSION

I paced around my house, what was I feeling? Joy? Happiness?.

"NO! I JUST GOT A F*****ING DATE MOTHER F*********"

I yelled out for no reason just as Dexter walked in.

My arms Flopped Dexter looked at me like I was a idiot.

Great I thought, the world's most famous genius thinks I'm an idiot.

Well I cant make myself embarrassed anymore. I thought

"hey Dexter?" I asked "what is it?" he said.

"I've been THUNKING".  I stopped right there.

DID I JUST SAY THAT! I yelled in my head

"what?" Dexter asked impatiently, ignoring my improper grammar

HOLY CRAP HE DIDN'T NOTICE!

I snapped back to reality.

"Dexter there is something really important I need to talk to you about" I said in a serious voice, "we are in grave danger" "THE FUCKING REFRIGERATOR LIGHT IS BROKEN AND I CANT FIND THE PIE!"

Dexter stared at me like I was a idiot.

"oh I gotta go to buttercups house" I said cheerily

"good at least now you will fu** off" he said

I went down the road thinking of butter cup's (body)

And then I arrived. THE FU***** Utonium house.

I knocked on the door.

Professor opened the door, I went to say hi but my dexter nano beat me to it.

He opened up and I walked in.

Buttercup walked up.

"sun of a bitch, you actually showed up" she said

"yeas I did"

She pulled me inside and said

"lets go make love!"

I looked at her weirdly

And said… "are you on crack"

"oh great she is on crack again" said the professor

me and blossom, bubbles and the professor sat there in chairs, watching my girlfriend go crazy.

"I LIKE PIE!" she yelled

and then passed out.

"..."

Then I headed for the door, I opened it and walked out.

I walked down the steet humming to myself

"hmmm what should I do now, no mission's, no fusion threats, –!"

Ugh I was being kiddenapped. I felt my skin burning, I was dragged to the dark ally's of pokey oaks. I turned to see something glowing. It was a fusion professor, he grabbed me and warped me to the reactor works infected zone, in a flash I was dragged inside the lair, and everything went black.

Three days later.

I woke up, and tried to sit up. Just to realize that I was strapped to a experiment bed.

I looked around. Then the most sudden thing happened, I looked at my hands, they were green, and they were burning through the cuffs, slowly the fusion matter ran up my arm, until I was completely covered, suddenly I burst out of the cuffs, and ran to the door, just as fusion dexter came in. I wacked him and sent him flying, I felt powerful waves in the air, and I knew what they meant naturally, he was calling fuse

fusion dexter's POV (point of view)

"Fuse our experiment failed, it turns out that regular humans cannot be transformed completly, making them invinsible, they have our power' but no weakness, we might of just lost this war" fusion dexter said.

(Darks POV)

I slammed through the walls, into the portal. I was headed to dexter, I stopped and examined my wings. They were not angel wings now, but bat wings. I spread them and then jumped off the reactor works building, and sped towards dexter's lab.

Then I hit me like a brick, I can never touch buttercup without burning her. My heart sank with this new knowledge. I arrived at dexter's and typed in his password. All sicurity started up, I stepped into his lab. He had a wrench in his hand, and was holding it up,

then I pulled out the hover board he gave me. He flinched

"Dark?" he said surprised

he dropped his wrench "what happened" he said worrying

"Long story short, I was captured, tortured and the transformed" I explained

"ho-how d-do you have control?" he asked

"I dunno" I said

"but with these new power's I can predict enemy moves, calls, messages sent to fuse... I also am three times stronger" I said

"Your right" he exclaimed

"we must get you in testing right away"

he said happily "we can win this war now" he said

the next day

dexter stood up on a stool, he was in the Townsville center and was about to tell everyone the good news.

"My people, too long have we fought fuse, too long have we felt we would lose, too many people have died, well today I am here to tell you... THAT WE HAVE FOUND A WAY TO STOP IT!" dexter exclaimed

The crowd gasped.

"Tell me who here know's MR. Dark Arts Master?"

Three quarters of the crowd hands shot up.

"Who here knows of the his disappearance?"

He asked more hands shot up

"who knew we found him?"

No hands shot up

"well we have him here, but he is changed"

he explained, it was my time to shine

I walked up to the stage.

Everyone gasped. "People we have faught this war too long, so much dying and suffering, about four days ago, I dissapeard, I was captured by fusion dexter, tortured, and then transformed" I pulled off my hood.

Everyone gasped.

"I am a fusion, but one with free will, I will end this war with these power's, strength, ability to communicate with fuse, able to hear fuse's plans, invisibility, and more" I said

me and dexter said together

"IT'S THE BIGGINGING OF THE END OF FUSE!"

as I walked off stage I saw buttercup, crying.

I walked up to her.

"Buttercup" I said

She cried and tried to hug me, only to get burned.

OUCH she yelped

"sorry buttercup, but you cant hug me kiss me or anything, so you don't have to love me..." I said flatly

"no" she said

"I do love you, kissing and hugging are only signs of love, it doesnt have almost anything to do with it, truth is I will never stop loving you" she said

she tried to hug me and I pushed her back with a smile.

"Are you sure you can handle the burn?"

She laughed and said "I'm a super hero, ill kick your ass all around town, and you know it, so why cant I take a little pain" she said matter-a-factly

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
